


Valentines Day

by FallApartBoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Centric, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Not Beta Read, Presents, Sex Toys, Smutt, Stiles centric, Vibrators, mentions of Scott/Kira, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallApartBoy/pseuds/FallApartBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek buys Stiles a Valentines Day present but is too chicken to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> A cutesy smutfest that I wrote for valentines day.
> 
> ~~~~~~
> 
> It's written from both perspectives so sorry if it gets awkward to follow.
> 
> ~~~~~~
> 
> Comments and feedback are welcome!

Derek takes a deep shuddering breath and tries to muster up the courage to knock on Stiles’ door. _Goddamn it,_ he thinks to himself, _Why did I let myself do this?_ He paces around the porch, weighing the pros and cons of the decision he is about to make.

 

Finally after much deliberation, he places the neatly wrapped package on the front step, with the bouquet of roses on top, knocks loudly and runs away. He doesn’t stop running until he’s at the edge of the reserve; he wonders what people thought of him running through the streets in his suit.

 

Derek thanks his lucky stars that he didn’t drive to Stiles’ house, because he would have been hard pressed to get into his car, get it started and get far enough away by the time Stiles opened his door, and then Derek would have looked even more foolish. He lets out a growl of frustration at himself and punches a nearby tree in a display of frustration, then he takes a few breaths and collects himself, “Fuck.” He swears under his breath and gets out his phone, quickly dialling Scott’s number.

 

“Hello?” Scott answers the phone, “I have made a complete and total fool of myself.” Derek tells him in a rush, “I bought Stiles a Valentine’s Day gift and I left it on his porch! I couldn’t even give it to the guy himself! I bought him flowers! Flowers, Scott!” Derek is steadily working himself into a frenzy and Scott chuckles at him, “Dude,” he says, “It’s cool, it’s only Stiles. Besides, he totally has a crush on you.” Derek freezes, “What?” he chokes out, “Yeah, ever since he had to drive you around after you were shot with the funky bullet.” Scott explains.

 

Derek blanches, “After that?” He asks incredulously, “Me almost dying in his jeep? Ruining his baby’s leather seats?” Scott laughs again, “It was you showing you’re vulnerable side I guess.” Derek is silent for a few moments. “What did you get him any ways?” Scott asks and Derek coughs, “A vibrator…” he mumbles into the receiver and then coughs again, “You got him a vibrator?!” Scott sounds both bemused and a little weirded out, “It’s pink,” Derek explains, “And it’s got a heart on it…” Scott is laughing so hard that he can’t answer and Derek hangs up on him and huffs, heading up to his family’s house.

 

Stiles hears knocking at his door and heads downstairs, he looks through the eyehole but doesn’t see anyone. Despite this he opens the door anyway and finds a bouquet of roses and a present on his doorstep, he smiles and blushes profusely and glances around to see if he can figure out who left it for him. Upon walking to the end of his driveway and not seeing anyone on the street, he goes inside.

 

He grabs a vase from the cupboard and fills it with water, trimming each rose before placing it in the vase, just like he had seen his mother do years ago. After he is satisfied with his handiwork and arranged it nicely on the kitchen table, he heads upstairs with the neatly wrapped present. He goes into his room and sits on the bed and tugs at the soft pink bow, it comes apart easily in his hands and he lifts the lid of the box.

 

Stiles makes sure to check for any cards or tags before he peels back the tissue paper to reveal a light pink vibrator with a white, heart shaped handle. He can feel his face heat up as he blushes; he picks up the device and examines it, feeling the slight bumps and notches along the shaft. It’s about half a foot long and there are three little buttons on the heart, Stiles presses the smallest and the device vibrates gently in his hand, he almost jumps up at the sensation.

 

He wonders who would have left him the package, _Maybe Scott or Isaac as a joke?_ He muses, _Or maybe Derek…_ He sighs slightly, before frowning, _Who am I kidding, this so isn’t his kind of thing._

Stiles grabs his phone and texts Scott, _You didn’t leave a package on my doorstep, did you?_ He types, he waits for a reply but doesn’t get one, though it is Valentines Day and Scott mentioned having plans with Kira.

 

He picks up the vibrator again and fidgets with it for a moment, he glances up at his clock and figures that his dad won’t be home for another couple hours. “What the hell!” he mumbles and starts stripping. He reaches into his bedside table and grabs his little bottle of lube.

 

Stiles lies on his back and slowly teases his hole, he had gotten progressively better at the logistics of fingering himself after a few failed attempts, now he knew the right angles to hold his body and his arms. He brings his hand up and coats two of his fingers generously with lube and goes back to teasing himself.

 

He recaps the lube and gives his cock a few strokes as he works his first finger past the tight ring of muscles, it’s a familiar burn and stretch and Stiles has long since discovered that the pain is so worth it in the end. Soon he is able to move his finger easily enough that he can start working the second in next to it. He lets out a quick gasp when a knuckle brushes against his prostate, that sweet, sweet spot that makes everything feel amazing.

 

After a few minutes of stretching and twisting Stiles feels like he is ready, he briefly deliberates using a third finger, but the lust in him is rising and the vibrator isn’t that thick. He removes his fingers and coats the vibrator with lube; he brings it down and tests the tip against his entrance. Pushing in the tip is easy enough, there is a little more stretching but Stiles just moves slowly and eases it in.

 

Once the vibrator is all the way in Stiles moves it a bit, fucking himself and testing the feel of it. When he feels comfortable enough he feels around with his index finger for the smallest button and presses it. Instantly he feels a shock roll though his entire body and he needs a moment to adjust, his jaw falling slack and his eyes starting to roll back. As he moves the vibrator around inside himself he doesn’t even notice the figure appearing at his window.

 

Derek paces around the Hale house and tries to convince himself that maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all, he strips down and changes into sweats; he then turns and lets out a loud growls. He heads outside and goes for a run around the reserve hoping that the cool February air will clear his head.

           

While he’s out he lets his inner wolf take over, receding into the darkest reaches of his mind. When he finally snaps back into reality he finds himself standing at the edge of the forest, pointing in the direction of Stiles’ house. He lets out a defeated sigh and jogs back to his house to shower and change back into his suit.

 

In the shower Derek tells himself what an idiot he is being, but while he’s changing he starts to feel more confident, like perhaps Scott was right about Stiles having a crush on him. He thinks back to when he first started having feelings for Stiles, the first moment he got a whiff of his fantastic scent. At first when they met in the clearing he thought it was Scott, who was more his type, but when the gangly boy clambered into the cop car the night his father arrested him, he knew.

 

Derek reminisces on what his mother used to always tell him and his siblings that she would have loved his father had he been the ugliest man alive or even the most ill tempered; simply because of how he smelled, rain or shine, she said. Derek never understood that until Stiles, it was why he went to him when he was shot, why he was so forceful with him, because his scent was intoxicating.

 

Finally Derek collects himself enough to drive over to Stiles’ house, he parks on the road, not quite in front of his house, but on the border, so that it looked like he could be visiting either of the houses. He avoids using the front door in case Stiles left his gift on the doorstep or didn’t hear him knocking or threw it out or – Derek takes a deep breath, calms himself and jumps up onto the roof.

 

When stabilizes himself and gets to Stiles’ window he is bombarded with the sounds of soft gasps and vibrations. Every sane part of his mind tells him to look away, but he can’t help himself from peering though the window; he almost slides down the roof when he sees Stiles splayed out on his bed, with his head back and his mouth open perfectly and the vibrator Derek got him deep in his ass.

 

He knows that he should leave, but he is mesmerized by the moans and whines Stiles is producing. He feels his own cock twitch as he watches Stiles increase his pace, his face contorting into a mix between pain and pleasure. Then, all of a sudden Stiles is cumming, and Derek hears him whimper his name.

 

It’s too much for Derek to handle and he quickly opens the window and climbs inside. He prays silently that Stiles isn’t going to hit him with a bat or anything, but the boy seems far too caught up in the afterglow to notice Derek.

 

Derek takes a moment to really look at Stiles and is surprised to see that somewhere along the line the once-scrawny boy had really filled in, strong bands of muscles rippling as he drew in ragged breaths. The younger boy no longer looks so frail and defenceless as he did that day in the clearing when they first met.

 

The vibrations are more intense than anything Stiles has ever felt before and he doen’t think that he will last long as he thrusts the slender instrument against his prostate. He feels so overwhelmed by the sensation that he can’t bring himself to touch his cock at all. He twists his wrist slightly and discovers all the different sensations that occur, whining and writhing on his bed.

 

After an embarrassingly short amount of time Stiles is cumming harder than he can remember ever having cum before and he accidentally lets a weak cry of Derek’s name escape his lips. He would be embarrassed that he didn’t even have to touch himself, if he wasn’t so blissed out. _That’s why they can be called little deaths_ , He thinks smiling slightly without even opening his eyes.

 

Eventually Stiles has to clean himself up so he stretches and peels open his eyes, only to see an extremely flustered, suit clad Derek standing over him. He jumps up and scrambles to cover himself with his blanket, “Fuck” he squeaks and Derek pales, “I’m sorry” he stutters and blushes, turning towards the window.

 

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asks after locating his boxers from the floor, trying to wipe the cum off his stomach with his blanket. Derek opens his mouth to answer and then pauses, “I wanted to know if you enjoyed my gift…” he mumbles eventually and Stiles blushes and coughs.

 

“You left the package?” Stiles asks, “And the roses?” _Oh My God,_ Stiles thinks, _Please don’t  let this have been a joke._ Derek just nods in response, clearing his throat slightly, “I was gonna give it to you in person,” he says, “But I – uh – chickened out…” Stiles smiles, “You got me roses!” he croons and hugs Derek, going on his tiptoes slightly to kiss him on the cheek.

 

Derek growls low in his throat and grips Stiles tight; he backs the boxer-clad boy to the bed and pauses to inhale his scent. Stiles is the one to finally fall back and pull Derek down on top of him. Neither of them is sure who instigates the kiss, but all of a sudden they are, and their lips are pushing together needily, both of their tongues fighting for dominance.

 

Stiles nips at Derek lip and Derek growls at him; Stiles whines and throws his head back, offering his neck up to the werewolf. Derek kisses Stiles jaw line roughly and he can feel the boy shuddering underneath him, he moves down to the base of Stiles’ neck and bites down with his human teeth. Stiles whines and arches his back into the bite and Derek sucks a dark red patch to mark Stiles as his.

 

“You are wearing far too many layers for this to be fair.” Stiles pants, tugging at Derek’s bow tie, Derek laughs at the and slowly strips off his jacket. Stiles scrambles at his buttons, but his trembling fingers can’t quite get the little pieces of plastic through the holes. Derek grabs Stiles’ hands in his own and kisses his fingers softly, moving them down to his belt, and then he takes off his shirt himself.

 

Stiles finds the belt far easier to undo than the buttons and has Derek’s pants around his ankles within seconds. After Derek is only in his boxers he leans back over Stiles and kisses him passionately. They kiss for a few minutes and soon they are both rutting their hips together.

 

“Please,” Stiles mumbles against Derek’s mouth, “Let me blow you.” Derek nods breathlessly, blushing a little, knowing fully that he was much harder than the younger boy. Stiles flips them over, pinning Derek below him with a surprising amount of strength, he feels a rush being in control, even with Derek's superhuman strength.

 

Stiles trails little kisses down Derek's jawline and chest, pausing briefly at his nipple, biting down softly; Derek gasps and then moans. Stiles mouths at Derek's throbbing cock through the cotton of his boxers and Derek bucks his hips up slightly. Stiles takes the front of the elastic band between his teeth and tugs them down. Derek shivers as the cool air makes contact, but the sensation is soon gone as Stiles' warm hands begin to stroke his length.

 

"I thought you said you were gonna blow me?" Derek challenges cockily and Stiles responds by making eye contact, then slowly opening his mouth and sliding the tip in. Derek's cocky grin is replaced by a slack jawed expression. Stiles holds the eye contact as he guides Derek into a standing position and holds his arms up, begging with his eyes for Derek to hold them.

 

Derek takes Stiles wrists in his hand and watches as the boy takes almost his entire length in his mouth. He tangles his free hand into Stiles hair, ruffling it up a bit, and the thought of Stiles with sex hair almost put him off the edge.

 

“Too close.” Derek whimpers and tugs at Stiles’ hair, Stiles pulls off and stares up at Derek, his eyes watering and his lips parted slightly. Derek uses his grip on Stiles arms to pull him up into a kiss, relinquishing his hold in favour of cupping Stiles’ face. Stiles pulls off his boxers and wraps his legs around Derek, pushing the two of them back onto the bed.

 

“Lube?” Derek pants and Stiles searches through the sheets and hands it to Derek, who goes to coat his fingers before Stiles stops him, “I’m still good.” Stiles assures him but Derek pauses and looks at him sceptically, “I will not let you make me beg you to fuck me.” Stiles tells him and Derek growls and moves Stiles back so that he can coat his cock with lube.

 

Once the deed is done Stiles lifts himself up onto his knees and Derek positions himself at his entrance, “Are you ready-“ Derek begins to ask, but Stiles is already lowering himself onto Derek’s cock.

 

Stiles feels the stretch more than he did before but it feels so good that he squares his jaw and ignores it. When Derek is all the way in he pauses, his breath heavy and he kisses Derek softly.  They move together slowly, keeping eye contact the whole time, each time they move it gets gradually easier and easier and soon Stiles is bouncing easily up and down, whimpering 

 

On a particularly strong thrust Stiles feels Derek brush against his prostate and Stiles’ head drops down, forehead coming into contact with Derek’s. Derek smiles drunkenly up at him and kisses him, Stiles laughs breathlessly, but is cut off by Derek thrusting into that same spot again.

 

“I’m not going to last long like this.” Stiles breathes out and Derek nods in agreement groaning low in his throat. Suddenly Derek’s eyes fly open and Stiles can see that they are glowing bright blue, “Fuck.” Derek swears and he pulls out quickly, he closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths, when he opens his eyes again they are back to normal.

 

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asks him, gentle caressing Derek’s face, “I lost control for a moment.” Derek says and then clears his throat, “I started to knot…” Derek glances down and avoids Stiles’ eyes.

 

Stiles thinks back to all of the research he did for the bestiary and tries to remember what knotting meant; then it dawns on him, “That’s like – a mating thing right?” Stiles asks and Derek avoids his gaze more, “It’s like a mating thing.” Derek whispers. Stiles takes Derek’s face in his hands and tilts it up to face his own, he kisses Derek softly.

 

“It’s okay.” Stiles tells Derek and he guides himself back onto Derek’s cock, Derek tightens and Stiles moves slowly, he continues to kiss him softly, moving from his mouth to his forehead to his jawline, all the while moving at a steady pace, he finally gets to Derek’s ear, “Let it go,” he whispers, “I want this.” Derek takes a deep breath and growls low in his throat, he thrusts up to meet Stiles and moves his hands to bring Stiles’ face back to his own.

 

Stiles can see that Derek’s eyes are the glowing bright blue, but none of his other wolfish features have emerged. They stay cupping each other’s faces and Derek thrusts one last time into Stiles and they both come with a cry. Derek pauses breathing heavily and Stiles keeps eye contact as he feels the knot growing inside of him; he kisses Derek deeply and Derek returns the kiss.

 

Once the knot grows to a size that Stiles is mildly uncomfortable with it stops growing, Derek kisses Stiles’ forehead and moves his hands from Stiles’ face to the small of his back and rubs there soothingly. Stiles relaxes at Derek’s touch, “Does this mean we’re mates now?” Stiles asks quietly, “It means you’re my mate,” Derek answers, “But don’t worry, it’s not binding for you.”

 

Stiles kisses Derek, “I want it to be.” He confesses, Derek is in the middle of shaking his head but Stiles cuts him off, “I want it to be.” He enounces carefully, “How do I make it binding?” Derek sighs, “On your 18th birthday.” He promises and kisses Stiles forehead.

 

Finally the knot begins to shrink and Stiles feels relieved, Derek continues to rub Stiles’ back even after he has shrunk down enough to pull out. When his cock is back to normal size he pulls out and Stiles winces and Derek kisses him gently. “We should get cleaned up.” Stiles tells Derek and Derek nods, they both get up and find their clothes.

 

“Would you like to go on a date?” Derek asks suddenly and Stiles blushes, “Tonight?” He asks, Derek chuckles nervously, “I may have hade dinner reservations…” he confesses, Stiles walks over and kisses him on the cheek, “I’d love to!” he replies, “Now come shower with me!”

 

They wait for Stiles’ dad to come home and when they hear him pull into the driveway Derek goes into the living room to wait, Stiles preferring to break the news to his father alone. Stiles takes a few deep breaths and straightens his suit, “Hey dad!” he yells from around the corner as he hears the door open, he goes around the corner and his dad is facing away from him.

 

“Hey kid,” Stiles’ dad says, “Who bought the flowers?” Stiles is about to answer when Derek walks into the kitchen, “I did.” He announces and the sheriff spins around with a dumbfounded expression on his face, he glances to Derek and then to Stiles and back again, “You brought us roses?” he asks, his face transforming into his cop-face.

 

“I brought your son flowers.” Derek responds plainly and the sheriff nods, “I don’t suppose I have to warn you that I own guns?” Derek doesn’t flinch, “I don’t think that will be necessary sir.” He clears his throat and the sheriff smiles, “You be good to him,” he instructs, “And remember that he’s not 18 and having sex would be illegal.”

 

“Oh my god dad,” Stiles interjects, “This is a first date and we are leaving!” He grabs Derek’s arm and drags him out of the house. “I’m serious!” His father calls after them, but he doesn’t pursue. By the time they get to Derek’s car they are both in stitches and Derek makes it worse by opening Stiles’ door for him; Stiles pretends to be offended, but he can’t help but blush a little.


End file.
